


Всё будет хорошо

by Derek_Hale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Hale/pseuds/Derek_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На войне есть место и любви</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё будет хорошо

Я почти не знаю его. И в то же время знаю его лучше, чем себя.  
Мне не известно, какие предметы он любил в школе, но я знаю, что могу заставить его улыбнуться. Для этого мне просто нужно улыбнуться самому.  
Я не знаю, с какими девчонками он предпочитал встречаться, но знаю, единственная женщина, которую он любит всем сердцем - его мать. Пусть он даже никогда не знал ее.  
Я не знаю, много ли у него друзей, но знаю, что он считает меня одним из них. Знаю, хоть он никогда этого не говорил.  
И пусть иногда он самая настоящая задница, я точно знаю, что он меня прикроет. И он знает, что я всегда сделаю то же для него.  
И я единственный, кто может звать его по имени. Артур.  
Точнее, я знал это все... а теперь не знаю даже самого главного - где он и что с ним.

Это случилось за три месяца до объявления капитуляции. Фрицы в нашем квадрате окончательно озверели. Мы почти не спали, отбивая их атаки и совершая собственные вылазки.  
Мы с Артуром всегда и везде были вместе. Не знаю, как так получилось. Это просто случилось. И никому даже в голову не пришло шутить на этот счет. Даже Гавейну. Вот и тогда мы пошли вдвоем. Да, это было глупо и самонадеянно, но мы были уверены, что неуязвимы. Хотя в тот раз нас буквально заставили согласиться на страховку. Нас прикрывали Гавейн и Ланс.  
А потом мы попали в засаду.  
Нас предали. Мордреду всегда была ближе политика противника.  
Очевидно, он на многое готов был пойти, чтобы его приняли. Даже убить нас.  
Боже, как я ненавидел себя тогда. Я и сейчас ненавижу. Я привык, просто привык, что есть Артур, который меня прикроет. Расслабился.  
Он подставился под тот нож. Под удар, который предназначался мне.  
Я плохо помню, что было дальше. Только выстрел, упавшего Мордреда. И красную кровь Артура на своих руках. Я зажимал его рану, пытаясь вспомнить, что нужно делать, а он смотрел на меня. Смотрел и ничего не говорил.  
Подоспевшему Гаюсу, нашему врачу, пришлось буквально выдирать тело Артура из моих рук.  
Что было потом, я знаю только со слов товарищей.  
Меня ранило, была контузия. Я не говорил, почти не ел и совсем не спал.  
Когда я, наконец, смог пойти на контакт, мне рассказали, что Артура доставили в госпиталь в ближайшем городе. Но не успел я обрадоваться, как врач тихо добавил, что в тот же вечер случилась последняя бомбежка. О судьбе Артура и ещё тридцати человек ничего не было известно. Я опять перестал говорить.  
Через неделю я был комиссован. Через две - обнимал рыдающую маму.  
И всё это время - думал об Артуре.

Война закончилась полгода назад. Люди продолжают возвращаться. Общими силами мы восстанавливаем родной Эалдор. А я всё ещё почти не сплю, пропадаю на стройке целый день и жду чего-то. Я знаю, что-то должно случиться. Когда я говорю об этом маме, она просто обнимает меня и гладит по голове.  
А ещё через неделю тихо скрипит новенькая калитка, и самый желанный на свете тянет "Мееееерлин!"  
В следующий момент я уже на улице, обнимаю его и шепчу, что убью его сам. Как только познакомлю с мамой. А этот засранец смеется... и осторожно целует меня в висок.  
И вот теперь я знаю - всё будет хорошо.


End file.
